User blog:MunrosBIGGESTfan/Elmo Fan Fictionn
Alright before you start reading, I would just like to say one thing: This is my first time actually posting one of my peices , so please don't hate. that much ... So enjoy and such ! Xoxo-Chapter 1-Imogen walked into her new school, gaping at how unbelievably huge this school was. "wow" she thought "I'm definitley going to stand out....YES!" She smiled to herself. Imogen looked at the peice of paper that the Vice Pricipal gave her. "Locker Number 325" The peice of paper read. Imogen repeated the number in her head to memorize it. "Ah, locker number 325" Imogen said to no one in particular. Imogen reached for the handle on the locker ,but much to her suprise there was a lock on the locker. Suddenly, a boy with long,dark hair and light green eyes walked up to her. "Excuse me," he said and grabbed the peice of paper Imogen was holding. "This is locker 326, your locker is on the left of this one" he smiled. Imogen blushed. "Sorry, I'm new here." Imogen said as she opened her new locker. "New student, eh? Pretty cool. What's your name?" The boy smiled. It didn't take long for Imogen to reply, "My name is Imogen Moreno. Pleasure to meet you, and you are?" The boy quickly replied with "My name is Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. I run the drama program here. I'm writing the school play." Imogen smiled. "Yeah, so far the script is pretty good. The play is about a highschool romance gone wrong." Eli said and then a look of sadness rushed over his face. He quickly recovered before Imogen noticed. "I act a little," Imogen said "Maybe I'll try out..." "You should, I doubt anyone will try out. Nobody like drama these days" Eli sighed and shook his head "Listen, I got to run, but I'll see you later! Bye, Imogen" Eli said and ran off. Imogen thought to herself "Wow, people here a much nicer than they were at my old school." Her thought was backfired when a group of cheerleaders walked up to her. "What's with the Halloween get-up? Didn't you get the memo that we don't have 'Tacky Day' anymore" The cheerleader smirked and flipped her platinum blonde hair. Imogen gritted her teeth. "Actually, this isn't a 'Halloween get-up' It's the school uniform with a touch of uniqeness. Sorry, you probably never heard the word 'unique'. It's the school uniform with specialness added to it," Imogen smirked "Do you understand?" Imogen added slowly. The cheerleader looked angry. She took a step foward and towering over Imogen and said "Watch what you say, new girl. This is MY territory" The cheerleader backed-off and walked away with her gang. Imogen sighed, picked up her books and walked to her homeroom class. She was starting to second guess her new school. -Chapter 2-Imogen sighed with relief. The bell rang and she was finally out of her misery, math class. "Saved by the bell" Imogen smirked at the thought. Imogen checked her schedule once more to see what class she was headed to next. "Drama class! YES!" Imogen thought and smiled. She came to abrupt stop when she passed by a large room labeled "DRAMA." Imogen took a deep breath and walked in. "Welcome class. Please take a seat anywhere you like," the teacher announced "My name is Ms.McAfee." Imogen took a look around the huge room and spotted the boy she had met before, Eli. Imogen walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder, "Is this seat taken?" She questioned him with a smile. Eli grinned "Absolutley not," he said "sit down!" Imogen took a seat next to Eli. "I didn't know you took drama." she told Eli. Imogen was surprised, she knew he was writing the play, but she didn't know he was taking drama as an elective. "Didn't I mention to you earlier that I have a great interest in drama?" Eli smirked. "Now that I think about it," Imogen lead him on "no, you didn't." Imogen and Eli smiled at eachother and began laughing. "Class has officially begun. Today we are going to split up into groups of two and write a script for a play. Now, Class this is an assignment. Oh, I forgot to mention you have to ACT out your scene and you will be given a topic to write about that I have chosen for you." Ms.McAfee announced and the class groaned. Someone whined "do we have to act it out?" "Of course you do, that's why this is called DRAMA class." Ms.McAfee smirked. Eli turned to Imogen and she nodded. Ms.McAfee walked up to the pair and handed them a slip of paper. Imogen turned it over and read aloud the word, "Love." Eli and Imogen both turned red at the thought of it. When Ms.McAfee was done passing around the slips she announced, "Your scene's will be due Friday, so you have all week to work on them." Imogen turned to Eli. "I have no idea what we're going to do" she blushed. Eli didn't respond, he looked a little melancholy. "Eli.." Imogen chanted "Eliiiii." Eli suddenly woke-up from his 'trance' "yes?" he asked. "Are you ok?" Imogen asked, concerned. "yeah, yeah I'm fine," Eli smiled slightly "no worries." For some reason, Imogen didn't believe him. -Chapter 3-Imogen was walking to her locker ater a long,boring hour of science class. "Well,well. If it isn't the new girl and her little sidekick--oh wait, you DON'T have a little sidekick." The cheerleader that was bothering Imogen before smirked. Imogen rolled her eyes "At least, my 'friends' aren't scared of me." Imogen replied smarlty. "Oh so the new girl thinks she can get all mouthy with Lexi? By the way, my name is Lexi" The cheerleader, Lexi, smirked. "My name isn't 'new girl'," Imogen informed her "it's Imogen." "As if I care? I could care less about lonely creeper like you." Lexi tauntingly said. "You clearly have no class if your calling me a 'lonely creeper'. Where exactly are your 'friends', Lexi? Did they get lost in the bathroom again?" Imogen teased. "Are you implying that cheerleaders are stupid?" Lexi questioned angrily. "No not at all. I'm implying that you and your cheerleader gang are stupid." Imogen said with a laugh. "Oh as if your so smart. You didn't even use the right grammar.It's 'you and your cheerleader gang are's stupids" duuh." Lexi tried to correct her. Imogen just laughed and said "Your so stupid!" and with that being said she walked away, laughing. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF IN TO, NEW GIRL!!!!" Lexi yelled after her causing a big scene. "STOP STARING AT ME YOU FREAKS." Lexi screamed. Imogen reached her locker. Eli walked up next to her, opening his locker. A couple of pictures fell out of his locker. Imogen and Eli both reached down and picked up the pictures. They were pictures of a girl with short, curly brown hair and blue eyes. "Who is this?" Imogen asked as she handed the pictures to Eli. "No one.." Eli blushed and shoved the pictures in his locker. Eli tried to leave, but Imogen stepped in his way, blocking him. "Imogen, I really have to go.." Eli sighed. "Your not going anywhere until you tell me who that girl is." Imogen said and gave him one of her signature stares. Eli quickly gave into the stare. "Okay, I'll tell you at Above the dot, tonight at 6:30, alright?" Eli gave Imogen a long hug and ran off. Imogen had mixed emotions. She felt dissapointed and happy at the same time. Imogen blushed and suddenly realized why felt this way. "I do NOT like him...I barely know him, this can't be happening...No,no,no..." Imogen thought to herself. She basically ran out the doors of her school, she saw her mom's car in the front of the school. "Hi sweetie, how was your first day?" Mrs.Moreno asked with a sweet smile. "Great,awesome,tiring." Imogen answered quickly and put her head to the window. Mrs.Moreno looked concerned. "Are you ok?" Mrs.Moreno questioned her daughter. "Yeah, Mom. I'm just tired." Imogen faked a yawn. The excuse was good enough because Mrs.Moreno didn't question her daughter anymore. "I can't like him. What if he's a serial killer? No, he's not a serial killer. I'm insane. I can't like him, I just can't. I mean, he's not my type. I don't have a type though..." Imogen thought to herself and frowned. "He IS cute, and sweet, and funny,but I can't like him..." Imogen's feelings were confusing her and she didn't like it one bit.Mrs.Moreno knew something was up and said "Alright, Imogen. Who's the boy and what's the problem?" "Mom, there is no boy and there is no problem. I'm just super tired. I stayed up until one AM unpacking my things and woke up at 5AM to get ready. Of course I'm tired." Imogen lied and walked inside her house. Mrs.Moreno shook her head and sighed. Category:Blog posts